


welcome to the good times

by magimage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Coffee, Confessions, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pining, it has a minor role but hey its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: Fareeha and Angela have talk in a coffee shop about their fake, cover marriage.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	welcome to the good times

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, it's me with another oneshot. yknow i had to do it to em. thanks to euhemeria for reading this through for me, it would have been way shittier without your help :)

Fareeha still didn’t know why it was necessary for them to pretend to be married for this mission. 

She eyed the ring on her finger, recently cast just for this, knowing that Angela had a matching one on hers. It glinted up at her, somewhat mockingly. As if it knew about her little crush. 

Her little, juvenile crush that wasn’t so little anymore. 

She thought it would fade. It was the proximity, she was sure before, stuck in the same base with the same person, that caused these feelings. 

She sighed as she placed her head in her hands, shoving the ring out of view. There was no way this was a coincidence. Winston had assigned them for this recon and she couldn’t see him of all people noticing her feelings. But maybe if he had a suggestion? Sometimes McCree liked to chip in an idea or two and he had waved her off with a wink… 

“Sorry for taking so long.” Angela slid into the chair across from her, placing two coffee cups on the table. “The queue wasn’t as short as I thought it would be.”

“It’s fine.” Fareeha’s eyes lingered on the ring on Angela. “Thanks for buying.”

She smiled. “It’s no problem. It’s better that we’re fully awake for this.”

She wasn’t wrong. Talon were… slippery. It would be easy to miss out on crucial clues if they were nodding off. And if Fareeha were honest, she hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. Too nervous about the upcoming day.

A shame really. It was a beautiful city that Talon had apparently spun their web around. Maybe in another life this would be a blissful holiday and not scouting. 

Angela took a sip and made a face. “Definitely not my tastes but it will do.”

“Oh, I know all about your  _ coffee tastes,  _ Angela. I couldn’t feel my tongue for a week.”

She looked indignant at her teasing. “Hey, Genji can handle my coffee just fine!”

Fareeha smirked over her own cup. “Two people versus the entire base? I don’t think that’s enough evidence to back yourself up.”

She huffed. “The scientist in me sees where you’re coming from but the coffee maker in me says that’s bullshit.”

Fareeha chuckled and let the banter peter out into a comfortable silence. She took in Angela from across her - the mocking ring, hair like soft down that was ruffled from the flight, her lips as they curl around the cup… 

“I hope you’re not nervous for this.” Angela’s voice dragged her out of her daze. “I don’t imagine that you often did this type of mission with Helix.”

It was true. She was a hands on person; any recon she did had her flying above the scene in her raptor suit. The sneaky, sly approach… Not her preferred one but doable.

“You’re not wrong. I tended to be guarding one of the god programs rather than anything else. How do you know that anyway?”

“Spent some time in Egypt doing work.” She said. “Impossible to not notice Helix activity.”

“You were in Egypt?” It was stunning to think of - she hadn’t even expected they would be on the same continent, let alone the same country. “Funny to think we were in the same place at the same time and never came across each other.”

“Yes, it’s quite unfortunate.” A resigned sip. “It would have been nice to meet you there much earlier...”

“Well, at least we got to meet eventually. And look at where we are, you having my back in the field as my loving wife on our honeymoon. I can count on that, right?”

Angela’s hand went to hers, running her thumb gently over her skin. Fareeha froze under the intimacy of her gaze. “I will always have your back Fareeha.  _ Always _ .”

Was this just a part of acting married? Or was there another meaning that she was getting at here? That damn ring had never seemed so mocking and chafing on her skin.

She couldn’t quite meet Angela’s eyes. “Thank you. I’ll… be counting on you.”

A blush came across her face and she jolted back. “Ah sorry, I got way too close!” 

“No, no, it was fine.” She fidgeted in her seat. “You can… hold my hand again. If you want to.”

Her lips twitched into a smile. “So we look more like a married couple or something else?”

“Perhaps a mix of both.” Fareeha’s hand closed the gap between them. It felt right, having their hands slotted together. “Which one would you prefer more?”

She leaned in. “Which do you think?”

She could hardly breathe. “I think that you would go for whichever one ends up with us kissing.”

“I would indeed close the gap…” Oh god, it was happening. “If not for the fact that we’re in a crowded airport cafe.”

Oh. Oh yeah.

God, how embarrassing. 

She tried to play it off with a nonchalant shrug and a self assured lean back. “Ah yeah, that is a pity. I would prefer my first kiss with you to be somewhere a bit more idyllic.”

“While I agree, I would also prefer our first to be in a real relationship.” 

She looked mock shocked. “What, this marriage isn’t enough for you?”

“I mean, it’s not bad but…” Just the hint of a smile. “I would much rather have the real thing.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Looks like Fareeha knew which one she would prefer now.

“I am  _ much  _ better at the real thing. And I would prefer that too.” She leaned back in, voice just a bit hushed. “I’m not opposed to being fake married to you but I really thought Winston was throwing me through a loop with this. Maybe even going - bananas.”

“Oh god, that pun was terrible!”

She grinned at her. “Ah but it made you smile! Don’t pretend you don’t like…  _ monkeying  _ around!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

Angela’s laugh came out like she herself was surprised to hear it and Fareeha just took in how the light dappled across her face, the very picture of the angels she was named for and-

It felt like the start of something new.

“Could we talk about this at the hotel? Again - crowded airport cafe.” She said, gesturing vaguely to the chatter around her.

“Of course, of course. For now though, could we just… Hold hands?” She blushed slightly. “I sound like a child on the playground.”

“Hm, very risque for a fake married couple but... I think I can let it slide.”

Angela slid her hand onto hers. She held it like a thing to be cherished, every scar and rough mark from her time in battle inexplicably soothed. Not quite the hands of Mercy, patching up another injured soldier but wholly the hands of Angela, holding the hand of an almost lover. 

And when her fingers rub over the gold band on her hand, it suddenly didn’t feel so chafing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> fareeha makes bad puns frequently and she KNOWS theyre bad but they still make people laugh so she wins, this is Canon. also screw da mission, they are Busy now.
> 
> comments and criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
